


Expecting the unexpected

by Nicknack2814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie grew up with Sam and Dean after Dean saved her life when she was just six years old, that was over sixteen years ago now, and Lottie has found herself in a little more trouble than she'd intended, this time of the normal people kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean calm down, please," Lottie pleaded,  
"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" Dean eyes flared at her, he was a special kind of angry, the kind she'd never seen before,  
"Dean please! It's not as bad as you think, it's not even really your problem!" Tears sprung to her eyes, she didn't need this right now,  
"No my...? Not as bad...?" Dean looked at her in disbelief, "you're freaking pregnant!"  
"I know! But it's not like you're the father!" Lottie cried,  
"Who is? Do you even know?" Dean asked, a little more aggressively than he'd intended. Causing Lottie to slap him a lot harder then she'd intended too.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," He seemed to be calming down somewhat,  
"Dean, please don't give me the disappointed dad look, I'm twenty two years old," she sighed, a few tears escaping,  
"Hey, I'm sorry Lottie," he pulled her into a hug, "I'm just so used to looking out for you, you know?"  
"Yeah I know," she smiled, "just try and remember I'm not eight years old anymore,"  
"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything," he gave her a cheeky grin,  
"And for the record, I do know who the father is, I was going to tell him first," Lottie gave Dean a mock glare, "but then you walked in unannounced and caught me, test in hand,"  
"Sorry about that too," he grimaced, "I'll knock next time,"  
Lottie shook her head smiling at him, both of them knowing that it probably wasn't going to happen.  
"So, who is the father?" Dean asked,  
"Uh...I'll tell you once I've told him," Lottie said, "...maybe," she mumbled under her breath, but not quite low enough for Dean not to hear,  
"Maybe?" He raised his eyebrows at her, "maybe?!" He frowned as he growled,  
"Yes, maybe," she sighed, totally fed up now, "it depends on what he wants to do,"  
"Why?" Dean asked, still frowning,  
"Because I get to choose whether I keep this baby or not, he should have a choice too," she shrugged,  
"Does it feel like a choice to you?" Dean asked,  
"No..." Lottie started,  
"Exactly, so it shouldn't be one to him! It's his kid too, he should take responsibility!" Dean glared,  
"...it feels like a gift," she smiled, rubbing her hand across her stomach,  
"I'm sorry...come again?" Dean was completely taken aback,  
"It feels like a gift, this kid is a legit way out, a chance to get free and to leave the life behind," Lottie smiled, tears in her eyes,  
"Is that what you want?" Dean asked,  
"Yeah, it is, has been for a long time," she nodded, "just could never find a reason that wasn't selfish or would leave me racked with guilt,"  
"So, when are you gonna tell daddy-o then?" Dean gestured towards her stomach,  
"As soon as I get chance," she grinned at his irritated face, if there was one thing Dean wasn't, it was patient. Lottie walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

She remembered the first night she ever met Dean. She was six years old when he came crashing through the window of a warehouse she'd been taken too. Lottie couldn't remember much, just a few sounds and smells, the odd terrified scream, and the weird people with extra long and pointy teeth. At six she had no idea her family had all been taken by vampires. She was the last survivor, Dean got to her just in time. She remember the glint in his eye and the way she felt safe as soon as he looked at her. The smell of his leather jacket as he carried her outside, the feel of his stubble on her neck as he held her tight. 

Dean took Lottie back to the motel room he was staying at with his dad and his brother. John looked at Dean like he'd committed a crime.  
"What the hell Dean!" John yelled,  
"Her whole family is dead, I can't just leave her for the system to eat," Dean yelled back, she was still firmly attached to him and gripped on even tighter,  
"Sure you can! It's not that bad!" John barked,  
"Sure, coming from the guy who put his own kids in it!" Dean snapped without thinking,  
"Dean..." John began, his tone seething with pain and anger and frustration,  
"Save it dad, you didn't see the look on her face or the terror in her eyes," Dean sighed, "she's staying with me, or I'm leaving,"  
"You can't leave Dean," Sam looked up in panic, he couldn't loose his big brother, he was only twelve, he needed Dean,  
"Huh?" Dean frowned at his little brother then smiled, "Sammy, if I ever left, you'd be coming with me,"  
"You can't just threaten to leave Dean!" John's temper raged,  
"It's not a threat," Dean glared,  
"And you sure as hell can't take Sammy with you!" John was almost in Dean's face now,  
"I wouldn't be taking him anywhere, it's his choice whether he leaves or not," Dean said calmly, "I don't want to leave, but I'm not giving the girl up, I can't, she won't let me go and I won't make her," Lottie buried her face in the crook of Dean's neck.  
"Fine, but you pay for her," John growled,  
"Fine," Dean said.  
That was the last time Lottie saw Dean stand up to John for six or seven years. But she'd been with them ever since, she'd seen John die and never come back, and she'd seen the boys die and crawl back, she'd felt the hurt and pain as all her friends eventually ended up in the ground, but they were home and they were family and she wouldn't change that for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was in the kitchen as Lottie walked through the door.  
"Hey," he said, "you hungry?"  
"Starving actually, yeah," Lottie grinned,  
"I'll fix you a sandwich," he smiled,  
"Thanks," Lottie smiled back and sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar,  
"Can I get me one of those too Sammy?" Dean stalked in,  
"Sure," Sam busied himself at the counter.  
"So..." Dean turned to Lottie,   
"No," Lottie shook her head and looked at him, "you are gonna shut the hell up and leave it alone, I don't wanna talk about it right now, I'm still processing it myself," she said to him under her breath,  
"Lottie, I'm just saying..." Dean started again,  
"Just stop Dean! I've said leave it, now leave it!" Lottie was trying to keep her voice down,  
"You're the one who got yourself into this," Dean said,   
"I'm well aware," Lottie bit back,   
"I just want to know you're thinking stuff through, that you're not gonna bury your head in the sand until it's too late," Dean sighed,  
"I'm not sure that possible, given the problem," Lottie grimaced,  
"Yeah I suppose," Dean chuckled, "pregnancy has a tendency to produce something you can't ignore,"   
Dean jumped feet as the plates Sam was carrying towards them at the time, smashed on the floor in front of him. Lottie closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, not daring to look at anyone and trying desperately to hold back her tears.  
"Dude, what the hell?" Dean frowned at him,  
"S...sorry," Sam had gone pale and was looking across at Lottie who'd buried her head in her hands and was refusing to look up,  
"Sam!" Dean yelled at him, still frowning,  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," Sam shook himself out of it and bent down to start cleaning the mess off the floor,  
"What happened?" Dean asked, jumping down to help,  
"I tripped," Sam said,  
"You don't say," Dean laughed,  
"It's ok, I'll clean this up," Sam nodded at Lottie, "you wanna make sure she's ok, looks like I scared the life out of her,"  
"Sure thing," Dean smiled, standing up and sitting back beside Lottie,  
"Hey, you okay?" Dean put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her comfortingly,  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lottie said from behind her hands,  
"Lottie? Look at me?" Dean said, pulling her hands away from her face,  
"You sure you're okay?" He asked,  
"Yeah, it's uh...it's been a long morning," she sighed,  
"I'll bet," Sam came over, a weird look on his face, "finding out you're pregnant isn't exactly a small deal,"  
Lottie looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a pleading look on her face.   
"I'm gonna go do a food run," Sam huffed and walked out of the kitchen.  
"What was that about?" Dean frowned,  
"We all react to bad news in different ways," Lottie let out a shaky breath, "you looked like you were gonna kill someone,"  
"Lottie, I never said it was bad news," Dean sighed,  
"You didn't have to," She said,  
"I was just worried about you," Dean explained, "I'm always worried about you,"  
"Well, maybe it's time to stop," Lottie couldn't stop herself, but she so badly wanted to, "you're not my dad Dean, I don't need you to act like it," She got off the stool and stalked off towards her bedroom where she lay face down on her bed, sobbing her heart out and hating herself more than ever.

Dean sat in the kitchen completely bewildered. He felt like he'd just been hit by a truck. He was still sat there in the same state when Sam came back. It took him a few minutes of crashing around the kitchen and angrily shoving stuff in cupboards for him to see Dean and take in the expression on his face.  
"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously, "Dean? You okay?"  
"Huh? Uh...yeah," Dean forced himself out of it, he shook his head and plastered a smile on his face, "yeah I'm fine,"  
"What the hell happened?" Sam frowned,  
"What d'you mean? Nothing happened," Dean frowned back,  
"We've been up against some nasty stuff, been through a hell of a lot of crap, but I've never seen that look on your face," Sam said, looking at Dean in concern,  
"It's nothing, I'm fine," Dean fobbed it off, hearing his voice crack at the same time,  
"What happened?" Sam asked again,   
"She, uh, she just said, you know..." Dean felt so stupid, tears stung the backs of his eyes and the lump in his throat was painful to swallow. He knew he wasn't Lottie's dad, he'd never said he was and they never brought it up. That said, it didn't change the fact that he'd raised her like he was. John wanted nothing to do with her, it took him years to lose his coldness towards her, let alone actually warm up to her. Dean had been her dad, he'd chosen to keep her and John made damn sure Dean knew she was his responsibility. Dean tried not to take the place of her father, he tried to just be her friend but it didn't take long for him to realise that at six years old she didn't need a friend, she needed a parent. And damn if it only took seconds for him to start feeling it. He hurt when she hurt, he cried when she cried, he couldn't stop the biggest of grins from forming on his face whenever she looked at him and smiled. But once he'd let himself take on that role, he found it hard to give it up as she grew up. "She said I should stop worrying about her, I'm not her dad and she doesn't need me to act like it," Dean shrugged, looking up at the ceiling and wiping a few stray tears,  
"Wow, that was harsh," Sam winced, "especially for Lottie,"  
"Hey, she's right," Dean said,  
"No, she isn't," Sam sighed, "and she didn't mean it, she just found out that her whole world is gonna be turned upside down, she's terrified, so she lashed out at the one person who won't ever give up on her,"   
"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," Dean sniffed a little and blew out his breath, feeling even more stupid for not being able to control himself better,  
"Dean, she loves you, she knows who you are to her, she's just hurting and scared right now, if anything, what she said proves she loves you like a father," Sam smiled slightly, "the first person kids take their shit out on is their parents," he shrugged,  
"I'm not her dad, Sammy, I know that, I just...I dunno, it hurt to hear her say it I guess," Dean gave him a grim smile, having finally calmed himself down,  
"Probably because you wish she was," Sam smiled as Dean looked at him unconvincingly, "Dean, there was a reason you couldn't let her go that night, and I don't think it was just because you saved her,"  
"Maybe, maybe not, I guess we'll never know," Dean shifted in his seat and sighed, "but at least I know how she really feels now, she did grow up a long time ago,"  
"Again, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sam said, catching site of Lottie walking into the kitchen, her face tear stained and her breathing stilted. She walked straight over to an again bewildered Dean and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck, beginning to cry again.  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it," Lottie said through tears,  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tight,  
"Please forgive me, please don't hate me," Lottie sobbed,  
"Hey, I could never hate you," Dean soothed, "I was overstepping my mark and I'm sorry,"  
"I said I didn't mean it," Lottie hugged him tighter, "I really really didn't mean it,"   
"Lottie..." Dean began,  
"You were the best dad I could get and I'm sorry I never told you till now," Lottie whispered,  
"I love you Lottie," Dean whispered back,  
"I love you too Dean," Lottie squeezed him and buried her head in his neck like she used to when she was a little girl, somehow the smell of Dean always helped to calm her down and ease her troubles. After a minute or so she sat back up and wiped her eyes, Dean doing the same. She noticed Sam had left.  
"So, after all that, I'm quite within my right to beat the living hell out of the guy that got you pregnant, right?" Dean grinned but Lottie could tell he was being serious,  
"Uh, yeah I suppose so, but you're probably gonna be a bit torn with that decision once you find out who it is," she smiled a little,  
"So who is it?" Dean asked again,  
"I told you, I'd tell you when I've told him," Lottie said,  
"Doesn't matter who it is, I'm gonna hate him!" Dean had already made his mind up,  
"Sure you are," Lottie sighed as Dean gave her a quick kiss on their temple, "I really hope you're wrong though," she said to herself as he walked out of the the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Lottie wondered into the library and found Sam sat reading. She was about to broach the subject of her pregnancy with him when Dean walked in a few seconds behind her.   
"Dude, what's up with you?" Dean asked, sitting down across from Sam,  
"Huh?" Sam frowned,  
"You were acting all weird earlier, what's wrong with you?" Dean said,  
"I wasn't acting weird," Sam frowned,  
"When I found out Lottie was pregnant I wanted to kill someone, I freaked the hell out, but you just went all weird and barely said anything," Dean said,  
"Well, it's not really my business I guess," Sam shrugged,  
"Sam..." Lottie went to say,  
"Save it," Sam cut her off, "I understand,"  
"I'm not sure you do," she said tentatively,  
"What is there to not understand?" Sam looked up at her for the first time since he'd found out about the baby, "you had sex with a guy and you weren't careful enough, now we're all paying the price,"  
"Sam!" Dean barked at him, "what the hell?"   
"Sorry," Sam shrugged, "but it's true,"  
"Thank you for giving me the chance to explain," Lottie spat sarcastically through tears,  
"You don't owe me an explanation," Sam said, looking back down at his book, "does the father even know your pregnant yet?"  
Lottie couldn't help it, she knew she should have bitten her tongue and waited for a better time but she was so pissed off she couldn't stop the words before they came out.   
"Oh, he knows I'm pregnant, he's just too much of an ass to wait for me to explain its his," Lottie said, watching Sam's head snap up to look at her,  
"What?" Sam had gone pale,  
"What?" Dean frowned at Lottie, "so the dude does know? But you've only spoken to the two of us since you found out..." Dean could tell the penny was about to drop and he also knew he wasn't going to like the conclusion.  
"For the record, I never told Dean first, he walked in on me with the test in my hand," Lottie gave Sam a sad smile, "but thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt," she walked out the room to deafening silence. 

Sam sat dumbfounded. How could he have been such a dick?! What the hell was wrong with him?! He jumped up from his seat, ready to go after her when Dean stepped in his way.  
"Please tell me I'm jumping to the wrong conclusions?" He glared at Sam,  
"The baby is mine," Sam said without flinching, "I'll explain everything later, but please just get out of the way so I can go fix this?"  
"You can give her a minute, and you can explain now," Dean said, his anger seething through,  
"Dean..." Sam was looking past him, desperately wanting to follow Lottie and put things right,  
"I'm finding it really hard not to beat your ass Sam, tell me what the hell happened?!" Dean growled at him,  
"I did something stupid," Sam said,  
"No shit Sherlock, d'you care to elaborate?" Dean barked,  
"I fell for her Dean, I fell really really hard," Sam sighed, tears in his eyes and still looking at the doorway Lottie had just left through.   
"How Sam? We grew up together, she's like eight years younger than you?" Dean said, his face softening,  
"No Dean, you grew up with her, raised her, took care of her," Sam explained, "I took off when she was ten and didn't really see her again till she was eighteen,"  
"I hadn't ever thought about it that way," Dean said, shaking his head, "I always assumed you saw her much the same way as I did,"  
"You couldn't be further from the truth," Sam laughed, "I tried real hard man, I tried to forget and to bury it and not to care, but when I started realising it wasn't just about being attracted to her...I dunno...I couldn't, I couldn't stop,"   
"How long?" Dean asked,   
"Uh, well..." Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked awkwardly at Dean,  
"We sort of had sex about three weeks ago and that's about it," he grimaced,  
"I'm sorry, what?" Dean was starting to feel pissed again,  
"We got a bit drunk, stuff happened and then we never really talked about it," Sam shrugged, "but we seemed to be getting closer, I thought we were gonna start something soon..."  
"And then you found out she was pregnant, and because I knew first you assumed, like an ass, it meant someone else was the father," Dean sighed,  
"Yeah, pretty much," Sam nodded,  
"You were a real jerk about it," Dean frowned,  
"I know, it just hurt, a lot," Sam said, "thinking she'd been with someone else, that she didn't feel the same way about me...it's got to be one of the most painful things I've ever felt," tears welled up in his eyes again from thinking about it, "I mean, to be honest, I don't even know how she felt anyway, or how she feels now..."   
"Sammy, as weirded out as I feel right now, we can fix this," Dean said with a small smile,   
"I'm sorry Dean, I should have said something," Sam said,  
"Yeah, you should have done," Dean sighed, "just go talk to her," he stepped out the way and let Sam walk out after Lottie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knocked on Lottie's door.  
"Hey, can I come in?" He called softly through it,  
"Sure," Lottie called back and Sam opened the door. She was sat on the bed, hunched over, her breathing stilted.  
"Lottie..." Sam rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her and looking up into her eyes,  
"No it's okay, I'm okay, I'm fine," Lottie shook her head and breathed in deeply, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She stood up and turned to face Sam.  
"Listen, I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that, not in front of Dean,"   
"I was being a dick, you've got nothing to apologise for, me on the other hand," Sam started before Lottie put her hand up to interrupt him,  
"It's fine, I get it," she said, "but I just wanted you to know that you don't have to stick around. I get a choice whether I want to keep this baby or not, so you have a choice whether you want in or not..."  
"I want in," Sam jumped in,  
"Sam..." Lottie started,  
"I want in," he said again,  
"Okay," Lottie sighed, "but seriously, you should probably think it over for a week or two,"  
"I don't need a week or two," Sam said, "I'm in this all the way,"  
"Okay, well, we're gonna need to work out the logistics of it all, I can't stay here with a baby," Lottie started wondering around and thinking out loud, "but every other weekend you could have the baby..."  
"What?" Sam looked at Lottie in confusion,  
"Unless that's not good for you?" Lottie asked,  
"No it's not," Sam swallowed the lump in his throat feeling a little crushed, "but, uh, if that's what you want...?"  
"It doesn't really matter what I want, I have to work with what I have," Lottie said, "what do you want?"  
"What are you feeling right now?" Sam frowned at her, he was sure he could see where this was going and it was times like this that made him laugh and smile at how, despite being adopted, Lottie had grown up to be so much like Dean.  
"I'm feeling fine," Lottie shrugged, "bit hormonal, bit nauseous, not an ideal situation..."  
"Stop," Sam raised his hand, "Lottie, don't do that, you know how I hate when you do that!"   
"Do what? I'm not doing anything!" Lottie cried, aware that she was indeed doing something, she just wasn't sure how to stop herself,  
"You're doing a Dean," Sam said, "don't shut me out, please," he found himself pleading, "don't bury this,"  
"I'm not," Lottie sighed and looked to the ceiling, blinking back tears, "I just can't...I can't do this Sam, not with you," tears began falling down her cheeks, "It would destroy me, hoping but never getting, I can't live in oblivion when a baby needs me,"  
"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned, "you know I'm in love with you, right?"  
"What?" Lottie looked back at him,   
"You dummy," Sam smiled, "why would you think anything else?"  
"Because you threw a tantrum earlier when you thought I'd told Dean about our baby before you," Lottie glared,  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said quietly,  
"Kind of illustrated quite well what you really think of me though," she shrugged and Sam felt his blood run cold,  
"What?" He felt more terrified than ever before, "Lottie, that's not how I meant it, please, I'd never mean it like that, I know you're not like that,"  
"But you still said it," Lottie met his eyes, her pain etched across her face as Sam felt his heart breaking,  
"No, no, no, Lottie please," he rushed to her side again, "Lottie I was pissed, I was so scared it wasn't mine but too scared to admit how badly I wanted it to be," Sam put his hand on her cheek and she lent into it, "Lottie, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, please, please, please forgive me?" Sam felt his own tears sting the backs of his eyes and blinked as a few of them fell. Lottie nodded quickly before she could change her mind and was so glad she did when she felt Sam's lips crash against her own. She smiled into his kiss and felt her heart soar.

A few minutes later they emerged from Lottie's room and made their way to the library where Dean was sat trolling through the laptop.  
"So...you all good?" He asked, barely looking up,  
"Yeah, we are," Lottie smiled at Sam,  
"Awesome!" Dean grimaced as he took a swig of a beer he'd picked up,  
"Dean, it'll be fine, we're not gonna get all smoochy and weird you out," Sam laughed at his brother's blatant sarcastic enthusiasm,  
"Look guys, I'm sorry, but it's gonna take me a while to get used to it, and I can't promise I'll have got completely there by the end of eternity, so, you know...bare with me?" Dean looked up at them both,  
"Always," Lottie smiled back at him,  
"Thanks," he nodded,  
"So, Dean, there's one other thing," Sam cleared his throat,  
"Yeah, what's that?" Dean frowned,  
"Well, we don't really want to raise a baby in the bunker..." Sam started,  
"Of course you don't, this is no place for a kid," Dean said, "it's why I've been looking at houses close by for the last fifteen minutes, while you two were getting your shit together," Lottie flung her arms round Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Sam nodded his appreciation.  
"Anything else?" Dean raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeah, you got any objection to Lottie actually becoming a Winchester?" Sam grinned as Lottie flung back round to face him, total shock on her face,  
"None whatsoever," he smiled back,  
"Lottie? You wanna marry me?" Sam asked, "I know you're the only one for me, ever, I've known it for a while now,"  
"Okay..." Lottie sucked in her breath, "so it looks like we're going to Vegas this weekend!" She laughed as Sam scooped her up in his arms and swung her around,  
"That a yes?" He grinned,  
"Most definitely," Lottie smiled as Sam planted a kiss firmly on her lips.  
"Hey, I thought you said..." Dean began,  
"Yeah, yeah," Sam waved him off, "that was before we got engaged and made plans to get married this weekend!" He kissed Lottie again and realised how amazing life felt right now. Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched the two most important people in his life look happier than he'd ever seen them, and there was something about it that made him think it might never end and for once they'd actually get lucky. It was about time.


End file.
